Candied Kisses
by Callicanios
Summary: Halloween Romance Winners L and Light won the Holiday Story composition! Please enjoy: the Winners chosen by you! - 2015 Halloween: LxLight


Late... I know.

* * *

Winner of the Halloween Romance goes to: -drumroll- LxLight!

* * *

L leaned against the window, the chain dangled loosely between him and the suspected Kira, Light Yagami. "Light… What are they doing?"

Light leaned over from the laptop, "It's Halloween, Ryuuzaki."

L blinked a couple times, "No. It's my birthday."

Light glanced at him a little apathetic, "Well. It also happens to be Halloween. It's a pagan tradition, when the children dress up as monsters so they aren't taken away by the monsters who enter the human realm."

Beyond groaned from the bed and yanked his chain on L's opposite hand, "Halloween, L, Halloween… You dress up like a moron and go door to door and get free candy… How daft are you?"

L perked up and grinned. "Free candy?"

Light shot Beyond a hateful glare, mouthing, 'I hate you.' Beyond smirked. "Right." He stood up and sat next to L, "Dress up. Candy. If you're good enough you can get a lot. Think about the amount of candy you could have if you took these handcuffs off and we all went trick or treating."

Light winced, "Oh shut up. He's not going to take the handcuffs off either of us." L bit his thumb deep in thought.

Beyond shrugged. "Even if he didn't. It's still a night out of this building trying to prove what we already know… Kira." Beyond's eyes flashed and met with Ryuk.

Light narrowed his eyes, "You couldn't actually be considering this."

L sat silently watching the children. "I have never been to this trick or treating…"

Light sighed and felt a little guilty, "Then… We should go." Both Beyond and L stared at Light with surprised expressions. Light yawned and stretched, "If we're going to take you we should consider it soon… After the years of tragedies on this holiday they have set times for it now."

L sat puzzled, "Why does Light want to go?"

Light stared back at L with the most honest eyes, "Because, it would make you happy… And it will shut Beyond up."

L looked down and blushed slightly and Beyond rolled his eyes. "But what would you get out of it?"

Light stood up and stretched, "Maybe not everyone in your life has an angle for every action."

Beyond scoffed, "Oh Gods… L the man is in love with you. It's so obvious it's gross."

Both L and Light blushed, "Not true!"

Beyond rolled his eyes, "Ugh, just chain me to the wall. I'd rather stare at that, then you two flirting all night."

L unemotionally responded, "Done." Uncuffing himself from Beyond and latching him to the bed, "Keep in mind this room is under constant surveillance."

Beyond chuckled softly and hopped back onto the bed, "Have fun, love birds."

L yanked Light out of the room. "I know you're Kira. So, what's your agenda?"

Light sighed and looked away from L, "To see the only friend I have happy… And I'm not Kira."

L watched Light, "You're still Kira. Let's go." He pulled Light down the hall. "So. This holiday… I've only ever known this day as my birthday. What do you do?"

Light smiled softly, "Just as Beyond said… You dress up and go door to door and get candy… It's kind of a kids holiday, though."

L gave Light a thoughtful stare, "Would… Would you dress up with me?"

Light sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Sure. Whatever."

"I'm not taking the handcuffs off."

"I didn't think you would."

L pondered momentarily, "We could go as a cop and a prisoner… That wouldn't raise any suspicion to the chain between us."

Shrugging, "Sure. If that's what you want." Light sighed as he was pulled to the elevator.

"You get this one chance. I'm taking them off long enough for us to change." L tossed an orange jumpsuit at Light. Then stepped into the bathroom. Light smirked and walked down the hall. L came out and sighed slightly, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him even a little… At least he can't leave…"

As L looked up he was met with Light holding his wrist out again. "Thought I left?"

L smiled at Light, "A little. In fact, there was a 65% chance that you would have run." L clamped the handcuffs on Light's wrist.

"So, why trust me if the percentage was that high?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps to prove your guilt."

Light smiled softly, "Everything I want is already here... Let's go before you miss it."

L furrowed his eyebrows in thought and followed Light to the exit of the building. "Have fun, boys." Watari opened the doors for them.

Light stretched and pointed, "It's always best to hit the larger streets with the bigger houses." L nodded and followed Light. Light stopped in front of a house and shoved L lightly, "Well go on, you're the one whose never done this before."

L stopped, "I don't know what to do."

Light hung his head, "Okay… Just go up, knock and say 'Trick or Treat'."

L tilted his head, "But, I do not want a trick, I just want candy."

"Just do it." L hesitatingly walked up to the door and timidly knocked and mumbled. Light grumbled, "Not like that." Light knocked loudly and said clearly, 'Trick or Treat'."

A lady stepped out, "Oh. Aren't you a little old for this?"

Light smiled and bowed to her, "My friend has never been trick or treating. This is his first year."

She smiled, "Poor thing." She dropped a handful of candy into L's bag.

L looked up and smiled widely, "That's it? Thank you!" He gave a hasty bow and yanked Light to the next house, and the house after that. Before long, L was carrying a huge bagful of candy.

Light yawned and pointed, "Can we rest for a bit?"

L looked at the park on the street, "Yes. Thank you for teaching me this, Light."

Light smiled weakly and sat on the nearing bench, "I'm glad you're having fun."

L sat closely next to Light. "I am."

Light leaned over towards L making him blush slightly, reaching in his pocket, "I got something for you."

L smiled slightly, "For me?" Light nodded and pulled out a pristinely wrapped piece of premium chocolate and handed to to L. Holding it up between his index and thumb inspecting it for imperfections.

"L. I didn't poison it. Would be pretty obvious who did it if I'm chained to you." Light looked away a little dejected, "I understand your suspicions."

L smiled and set it on the top of his bag, "I can't wait to eat it."

"Why don't you?" Light shifted a saddened glance to L.

"I think I wanted something else." L looked up at the full moon.

Light arched an eyebrow, "Just when I think I have you figured out."

L trailed his gaze towards Light, "No matter what happens… I'll be there. For you."

Light looked up at L with a confused stare. "Huh?"

"I swear." L leaned in and gave a small kiss on Light's cheek.

Light's face softened a bit and he gave a tiny smile and pulled L closely whispering on L's lips, "I'll hold you to that." Light gently caressed L's cheek and tenderly pressed his lips to his.

* * *

 **Credits:**

to my readers who read me stories and voted on this poll!

 **Special thanks to:**

Redwindstorm

DylanDisaster

NemesisNine

OliOctane

SonicDonix

* * *

I Swear

 **By All-4-One**

I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
But you can be sure I know my part  
'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years

You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart

I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear

Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
'Til death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear

I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's silver in your hair

You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as time turns the page  
My love won't age at all

I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear

Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
'Til death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear

I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear

Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
'Til death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear  
I swear

 **Songwriters: MYERS, FRANK JOSEPH / BAKER, GARY B.**

 **© Warner/Chappell Music, Inc., THE BICYCLE MUSIC COMPANY**

 **For non-commercial use only.**

Data from: LyricFind


End file.
